Little Blue Pill' part 2
by Alli loves Joey Logano
Summary: Sequel to 'Little Blue Pill' A friend wrote..Link inside. Logan helped Carlos with a 'problem' he had. Now a week later hes wishing he could help him more often. What will Carlos say when he finds out? Will they feel the same way or will it be one sided?
1. Chapter 1

If you do not read 'Little Blue Pill' by:squoctobird then you will not understand this story. As this is a sequel to that story that a friend wrote. She did not want to continue it but gave me the go ahead. I thought this was a great story and I love that she let me continue it. (You can find it here) .net/s/7456896/1/Little_Blue_Pill

Logan helped Carlos with a 'problem' he had and now a week later he is wishing he could help him more often. What will Carlos say when he finds out? Will they feel the same way or will it be one sided? Rated M slash/smut Cargan maybe Kames

After you read 'Little Blue Pill' let me know if you like my idea for a sequel or not so I know if I should continue writing it…thank you.


	2. Realize

**Chapter 1 Realize**

**Logan's POV **

'_Carlos please'_

'_Logan no, people are home plus your not gay remember.'_

'_The door is locked please' I said_

_Carlos just sighed like he was thinking._

'_Carlos just one more time I need to know'_

'_Know what?' Carlos asked_

'_Carlos I kinda enjoyed it last time I need to know if I enjoy it again please Carlos I need it'_

'_Fine'_

_Carlos pulled down his pants down and I slipped off his boxer's fast making Carlos' dick spring free._

'_Mmmm' I said_

'_Logan are you sure? Mmmm Logan'_

'_Carlos you're so big' I said while bobbing my head up and down._

'_Logie stop I-I'm close'_

'_Cum for me Carlos'_

_Carlos then spilled his seed in my mouth._

'_Mmm you taste sooo good' I said showing his the warm white liquid in my mouth then swallowing it all._

I woke up with a scream but luckily Kendall snores so loud he didn't here me. Every night for the last week iv had dreams about blowing Carlos. I only did it as a favor so he didn't have to go to the hospital now I'm craving it again. I just need to try it one more time. I don't think that I am gay but I liked it a little too much to be completely straight. Carlos isn't going to let me do that to him again. I need to take care of this hard on before I explode. I need to make a plan on how to get Carlos to let me try it again. I went into the bathroom quietly so I didn't wake anyone up and I masturbated. I was thinking of Carlos doing that to me but I'm not sure why Iv been thinking of Carlos in a sexual way. When I was done I went back into my room and laid down but I couldn't sleep because I had to much on my mind.I stayed up all night thinking of a way to get Carlos to let me blow him again. I mean I am a genius I'm sure I can come up with something. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to the smell of Breakfast. I wonder whose cooking. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. In the kitchen were Mamma Knight and Carlos.

"Carlos are you cooking?"

"Well not really I wanted to cook breakfast for everyone but when Mamma Knight came out of her room she said I was burning everything so she is helping me fix the food"

Carlos is to cute, wait did I just say that.

"Carlos can we talk in privet please?"

"Sure Logan, Mamma Knight is it ok?" Carlos asked

"Sure sweetie I will try and save the food" Mamma Knight smiled

Carlos and I walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom because James was in the bathroom and we could have the room to ourselves.

"So Logie what did you want to talk about?"

"Well remember last week when I said that you owed me big time for what I did for you?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Well I know what I want you to do for me" I said

"What is it Logie I will do anything for you after what you did for me"  
>"Well I want you to take me out"<br>"Take you out? Like a Date?" Carlos asked confused

"You said date not me"

"Is that what you want Logie, do you want me to take you out on a date?"

"Yeah kinda" I said really nervous.

"Well everyone is going to be out really late tonight so how about I plan our 'date' we can go somewhere and eat then a movie or come back here and watch movies"

"Id like that we can go eat then come back here and watch a movie together'

"Awesome I will go figure out where I want to take you ok. I will see you later when I figure everything out ok?"

"Ok" Carlos and I left the room and went back to the kitchen. I was so glad that the first part of my plan worked now I just have to wait till we get to the restaurant for part 2 of my plan.

Everyone ate breakfast together and then Mamma Knight and Katie left for Minnesota for the weekend. Kendall and James are going to San Diego with Jo and Camille and going to be there over night. Carlos and I had the whole apartment to ourselves.

"Logie come here" Carlos yelled

I walked out into the living room and Carlos looked amazing.

"Umm Logie why aren't you dressed we need to get to the restaurant soon."

"I will go get dressed real quick I will be right back"

I couldn't believe that I was going on a date with Carlos. Up until a week ago I never thought about a guy this way but something changed when Carlos needed help with his 'problem'.

"I'm back"

"Logie?"

"Yes Carlos?"  
>"You look great"<br>"Thank you Carlos" I couldn't help but blush.

"We drove to the restaurant and it was my favorite place ever to eat.

"So this is a nice place no wonder you like it here" Carlos said

"Yeah they have great food here"

"Ill be right back I'm going to go to the bathroom"  
>"Ok ill be right here when you get back."<p>

When Carlos left I took two of the little blue pills he had last week and I put them in his drink. He isn't going to know what is wrong but I will be there when he needs help again.

"I'm back"

Our food came and we ate then Carlos paid for it and then we left to go to the apartment. On the way back Carlos looked like he was uncomfortable and I felt bad but then again I needed this.

"Carlos what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure"

When we got back to the apartment we went inside and Carlos ran to the bathroom. I went to change into my PJ's and then went into the living room to wait for Carlos. Carlos came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later and then went into his room and changed into PJ's also. We put a movie in and the whole time Carlos was touching himself.

"Carlos are you sure you're ok?"

"Well I don't know"  
>"What do you mean" I said as if I had no clue what was going on.<p>

"Well I have a huge boner and it won't go away like last week and I didn't even do anything and it's painful like last week. I don't want to go to the dr. but I am going to have to because I would want to ask you to do what you did before"

"Did you take more of them pills Carlos?" I asked sternly.

"No I swear…you took them from me"

"Is it as bad as last time?" I asked

"Worse I think I need to go to the hospital"  
>"Carlos you know I'm not going to make you go to the hospital if you don't want to go"<p>

"But only one this worked before and you said you weren't going to do that again"  
>"I never said that I just said that you owe me for me doing that because I'm not gay."<p>

"Yeah I don't want to make you do that again since you didn't enjoy it"

Oh Carlos you have no clue.

"You are my best friend and I hate seeing you in pain…ill do this for you" I said as I was unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Once I got his pants and boxers all the way off I got on my knees in front of the couch.

"Logan you don't have to" Carlos said

"Yes I do, just sit back and enjoy it" I said smiling then I grabbed the base of this dick and then licked the tip. I then started sucking on the tip before I took his whole length into my mouth. I gagged for a second and then relaxed my mouth and I stopped gagging. God I love doing this I wonder what Carlos would say to sex. Carlos was moaning and had his eyes closed and his head on the back of the couch.

"Logan?"  
>"Yeah?" I said still sucking<p>

"I don't think its working…damn I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Carlos come with me" I said grabbing his wrist and bringing him into my room. He still didn't have any pants on. I was so hard by now.

"Logan what are you doing"

"You will see, just lay on the bed I will be back in a second" I said and then I ran into the bathroom and I wasn't sure how this worked so I was just gonna wing it. I sucked on my fingers and then inserted them one at a time until I had all three fingers in my ass and the pain quit. I walked back into the bedroom and Carlos was still laying there. I got on the bed and on top of Carlos.

"Logie what are you doing?"  
>"You'll see just close your eyes and enjoy."<p>

Carlos shut his eyes and laid his head down and then I took my pants and boxers off and then I grabbed his dick and lined it up with my hole. I slowly sat down on it. GOD it hurt but I wasn't giving up. When it was fully inside of me I sat there to adjust.

"Logan what are you doing?"  
>"I thought this would help since the blow job wasn't helping."<br>"Logan as much as I'm enjoying this I don't want you to hurt yourself just to help me out"  
>"Carlos you are my best friend ill do anything for you"<br>I then started bouncing up and down and it felt so good I didn't want to stop. Carlos was moaning with his eyes closed.

"Oh Logie, damn your so tight"  
>"And your so big, but damn it feels good" I said<p>

"Logan I'm so close"

As much as I didn't want to stop I did and then got off of him and Carlos whimpered. I started sucking his dick and then he unloaded his seed into my mouth. Damn it tastes so much better then the last time. I then laid down on the bed next to Carlos.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"  
>"Thank you"<br>"You're welcome Carlos"  
>"Wow that was my first time and it was amazing"<br>"It was my first time going all the way and I enjoyed it a lot also"  
>"Since you had sex with a guy does that make you gay?" Carlos asked<p>

"Well I wasn't thinking about that, but I did enjoy that a lot so I think I might be"

"So did that feel good for you?"  
>"Yes it felt amazing; I totally want to have sex with a guy again"<p>

"Really?"

"Defiantly" I said and I want to tell Carlos how I feel but I don't think he will feel the same so I think I will just keep it to myself for now. But then the weirdest thing happened. My eyes were closed while I was thinking and all of a sudden I felt hands on my dick.

"Carlos?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No I was just curious why you were doing it?"  
>"Well I noticed that when I came during sex that you didn't so I was going to help you relieve yourself…is that ok?"<p>

"Yes it is Carlos"  
>Then Carlos put his mouth on me and started sucking and oh my GOD it felt great. It was so much better than when Camille did it.<p>

"Carlos stop I'm close"

Carlos didn't stop and kept sucking so warm white cum painted the back of his throat. It happened so fast, but Carlos swallowed the bitter liquid.

"Wow" Was all that I could come up with.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"What does it mean if I liked that? I mean I like doing that to you and I didn't hate the taste of the liquid"

"It could mean that you're BI or gay or it could just mean that two horny best friends like having some fun together."

"Oh well I like the first one better…you know the whole being by thing"

"That's cool I'm gay"

"When did that happen"  
>"Well I think it happened sometime between last weeks events and tonight's events"<p>

"Oh" Carlos said and then he fell asleep naked, so I covered both of us up and decided to lay on Carlos' arm and try to sleep. I decided that I am going to tell Carlos how I feel tomorrow because now that I know he BI it will be easier to be rejected if he doesn't feel the same way for me that I feel for him. Then sometime that night I fell asleep in Carlos' arms.


	3. I love you

**Chapter 2**

**Carlos POV**

When I woke up Logan and I were cuddling. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. As I lay there I remember the events of last night and I realize that Logan and I were both virgins until last night. 'Why would Logan want me to be his first?' What if Logan likes me? No he couldn't like me he was just helping me again. He did tell me he was gay though. I am going to talk to him today about it. For now I am just going to cuddle with Logan until he wakes up.

"Morning" Logan said

"Hey you're up…morning Logie"  
>Logan always blushes when I call him by his nickname.<p>

"How long have you been up?" Logan asked me. I leaned over to look at the clock and said "about 40 minutes"

"Well I need a shower and then to change the sheets both are pretty sticky" Logan said smiling. He kissed me on the cheeks then got out of bed. Since no one was home he grabbed clothes and walked to the bathroom naked. I got some clothes and then walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Logie?"

"Yes?"

"I need to use the bathroom"

"You can come in" Logan said.

I opened the door and put my clothes on the sink and went to the bathroom. Once I was done I took my clothes off and got into the shower with Logan.

"Ummm…Carlos?"  
>"What? I needed to take a shower too and I don't see the problem I mean we did have sex last night so taking a shower together should be nothing right?" I said<p>

"It's just weird."

"Sorry" I said

"It's ok" Logan said grabbing then body wash. I took It from him and squirted some on my hand then began washing Logan up.

"Carlos I can do it myself." He said smiling

"I know but I want to" I said smirking. I started washing Logan up until I got to his Ass. I started circling my finger around hid hole. While I was doing that I reached around and grabbed his dick. Logan started moaning.

"C-Carlos" I just kept stroking him then I stuck a finger in.

"C-Carlos stop we can do this another time, not in the shower."  
>"But this is the perfect place the water will wash everything away." I said and then we had the most amazing shower sex.<p>

"Sorry Carlos…" Logan said and then he got out of the shower and got his towel and clothes.

"Logie are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No you didn't but we can't do this anymore"  
>"I'm sorry Logie I thought you liked it" I said<p>

"But that's the thing I do enjoy it but only because its you"

"Huh?" I asked

"Carlos I like you a lot and I don't want us to do this because were horny. I want it to mean something" Logan said and then ran off. I turned the water off then got dressed and then went to find Logan. I walked to Logan's room but it was locked.

"Logan unlock the door we need to talk"

"I'm taking a nap ill talk to you later" Logan said and I could here him crying.

"Fine but ill be back later." I said as I heard the front door slam.

I walked into the living room to see Kendall heading to the couch and he looked pissed.

"Hey Kendall, What's wrong?"  
>"Jo"<br>"What about Jo?" I asked confused.

"She's been cheating on me for a month now and guess with whom?"

"Who?"  
>"Jett" He said with anger and a face that look like he was going to puke.<p>

"Oh my GOD that sucks. I'm sorry buddy"  
>"Don't be I broke up with her. It's about time I move on" Kendall said<p>

"Where's James?"  
>"With Camille at an audition to some movie" Kendall said<p>

"Oh ok"

"Well I'm going to go to my room and get some sleep. Jo kept me up all night arguing" Kendall said

"Logan is asleep in there and the door is locked"  
>"Can I sleep in your bed for a couple hours?"<p>

"Sure Kendall"

Kendall then went into my room and laid on my bed. I wish Logan would talk to me so I can tell him I think I feel the same way about him that he feels for me. I think I am just going to sleep on the couch for now to get my mind off of things"

It's now been 2 days and Logan hasn't talked to anyone he hasn't even been to the studio. He keeps saying he's sick. I let Kendall sleep in my room and I slept on the couch. I was taking a nap when James woke me up.

Carlos get up dinners done"

"I'm up"

"Oh course you are I mentioned dinner" James said and everyone laughed.

When I got up everyone was at the table including Logan. All through dinner he was silent and didn't even look up at anyone. I tried talking to him after dinner but he was silent yet again.

"Mrs. Knight May I go out for a bit?" Logan asked

"Sure sweetie just be back by 11"

"I will" Logan said leaving the apartment. Where could he be going at 9pm? Why wont he talk to me this isn't that big of a deal.

**Logan's POV**

I left the apartment and when to the one person who I can talk to no matter what, one of my best friends. I knocked on the door.

"Logan?"

"Hi Camille, can we talk?"

"Sure come in"

"I needed to talk to someone and I knew you would be the only one who I would be able to talk to about this?" I said sadly

"I'm always here for you Logan no matter what. Even though we broke up were still pretty close." Camille said

"Thank you"

"So what's wrong?"

"Well last week Carlos took some pills that he thought were mints but it was Viagra" I said and Camille was holding back a laugh.

"Well he took more than one which isn't good and when I came home I found him and he was in a lot of pain. He wouldn't let me take him to the hospital because he was embarrassed so I tried everything I could think of to help him but nothing was working. He wanted me to give him a blow job so it would go away so I did and it went away. Every night since that night I've been dreaming about doing it again. So Carlos and I went to dinner and I pit 2 of those pills in his drink. When we got home he was in a lot of pain so I gave him another blow job but it didn't help so I had sex with him which helped. Now he's all touchy-feely and I think I'm in love with him now. After every thing that I did with him I now know that I am gay. I told him that I liked him after we took a shower this morning. After that is when I ran off and have ignored him for the last 2 days but I need to know if he feels the same way. I'm scared to talk to him about it though."

"Well you won't know how he feels unless you ask him?" Camille said

"That's true but when I told him that I liked him he had this look on his face"  
>"Maybe he was shocked that you liked him. But when he got into the shower with you it must have been for a reason. People don't just take showers with people they don't like sexually" Camille said<p>

"I never thought about it that way" I said

"Just talk to him I think you will be surprised by what he has to say. It seems like he really likes you."

"Thank you Camille, you always know what to say to make me feel better." I said hugging her "I'm glad were still friends"

"Me too" Camille said

"Oh and by the way, you're evil"

"Why am I evil?"

"You would give your best friend Viagra to be sexual with him instead of just asking him" Camille said laughing

"Shut up" I said getting up.

"You leaving?" Camille asked

"Yeah I promised Mamma Knight that I wouldn't be gone long plus I really need to talk to Carlos. Thanks for the advice Camille"

"Your welcome I'm always here if you need me" Camille said hugging me again. I hugged her back and then I left. ON my way back to 2J I text Carlos.

'_Carlos I am on my way back home and when I get there I think we need to talk. I hope you can forgive me for being a jerk. Logan'_

**Carlos' POV**

Once Logan opened the door I just stood there until he came over to me and asked me to follow him to his room so I did. Once we got into his room I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Of course I can forgive you"

"Iv been a jerk Carlos and I'm so sorry" Logan said

"Its ok, I just don't understand why you did it. You told me you liked me and then ran out before I got the chance to tell you I like you too"

"Carlos I was scared…wait did you just say you like me back?" Logan asked

"Yes I did"

"Well not I feel like a jackass" Logan said staring at the floor.

"You shouldn't. I understand you were scared but you should have just talked to me about it. I kinda figured that when you said you were gay it was because of me. I know you never been with anyone else. Neither have I so when I got into the shower with you the other day it want because I wanted to get some, it was because I liked you and after we had sex I didn't think it was a problem. Plus I thought you liked me too." I said

"Oh I thought that you got into the shower with me because you just wanted to have sex." Logan said

"Logan I've never liked anyone more than a 'little crush' but we shared something with each other we never shared before and I don't want to share it with anyone but you"

"I don't know what it is about you but I don't like being away from you" Logan said

"I feel the same way, which is why the last 2 days were hard for me"

I said

"I'm sorry I hurt you but ignoring you"

"Its ok you did what you felt was right" I said

"I do need to tell you something though" Logan said with apprehension.

"You can tell me anything Logie" "Well ever since the first time we were together last week I've been dreaming about giving you a blow job like every night and I usually woke up sticky. When we went out the other night I put 2 of those pills in your drink so I could do that again. Then we ended up sleeping together. I just want to say that I am so sorry for doing that" He looked so nervous.

"All you had to do was ask Logie. I would have let you. You should have told me about the dreams and stuff." I said

"GOD Carlos" Logan said as he grabbed my hand and put it on his crotch. "You make me so horny" He added.

I reached over and cupped his face and kissed him.

"I love you Logie"  
>"I love you too Carlos"<p>

We kissed again. Then I asked him the ultimate question.

"Logie will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Carlos I would love to be your boyfriend" Logan said then he kissed me again. Logan pushed me on the bed and straddled me.

"Logan we can't do this right now…I mean I want to believe me I want to but Mamma Knight is home"

"We just need to be quiet" Logan said

"Logan we will be home alone all day tomorrow. We can even take a shower together if you want"

'Mmmmm id love that. Shower sex is amazing" Logan said smiling huge.

"Then it's a date" I said laughing.

"Since you won't let us have sex how about a blow job?" Logan asked.

"Sure" I said because I was tired of telling him no.

Logan's face lit up like a little kid in a candy story.

He got off of me and unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down.

"Logan, the door" I said

Logan throws my pants to the floor and got up and locked the door. When he came back he took my shirt and boxers off and throws them next to my pants.

"What are you staring at? I asked

"You…your body is perfect" Logan said running his fingers up and down my chest. Logan grabbed the base of my dick and jerked it hard. After a few minutes he puts his tongue on the head of my dick licking at the pre-cum.

"Mmmm you taste good" Logan said taking my whole length into his mouth.

"Ugh…Logan"  
>"Carlos your so big Mmmm"<p>

"Damn Logan, slow down"

"Sorry I can't help it" Logan said

Logan slowed down and it was great.

"Logan" I moaned then we heard a knock at the door.

"Logan, Carlos are you in there?" Katie said

Logan wouldn't stop sucking so I answered.

"Y-Yeah"

"Mom and I are going to the movies. Kendall and James are going with us do you guys want to go?"

"N-Nooo" I said and Logan stopped and pulled off.

"Ok see you guys later" Katie said

"Why did you stop?"  
>"Everyone is leaving which means were along" Logan got an evil grin on his face.<p>

"You are such a horn dog" I laughed

"Please Carlos…you know you want it" Logan gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, top or bottom?"

"I didn't know there was a choice I just figured I would bottom" Logan said

"Well you don't always have to. We are in a relationship it's 50/50"

"Bottom" Logan said standing up and taking his clothes off.

Logan then got the lube and then laid on the bed with his legs spread wide.

"I'm ready"

"Damn that was quick. Iv turned you into a sex addict and we only made love once" I said

"I can't help it all the sexual things we did get me really hot. I'm horny all the time now. But it is all your fault" Logan said smiling.

"Sorry" I said

"Don't be the sex is amazing and you taste amazing. If I knew sex was this great I would have had sex years ago."

I took Logan's cock and put it into my mouth. I took the whole length in at once.

"Mmmm Carlos"

"You like that?"  
>"Mmmm huh"<p>

"Then you gonna love this" I said then I trailed my tongue down to his hole. Logan arched his back and opened his legs up wider. I then pushed my tongue into his tight pink hole. Logan let out the sexiest moan I ever heard.

"Oh GOD"

"You like that?"

"God yes" Logan yelled

I put lube on three of my fingers. I brought them to Logan's entrance and was teasing him. I was circling my finger around it pushing ever so lightly'

"Carlos stop teasing me…please Carlos"

"Sorry, you just look so cute when I tease you" I smiled

"You're evil sometimes" Logan said

I pushed a finger inside and Logan had the cutest face. I added another then another till all three fingers were in. I started thrusting hard and before I knew it I wasn't moving and Logan was moving down on my fingers. I took them out and Logan whimpered from the loss.

I put lube on my dick and lined it up to Logan's hole. I pushed in slowly until I was all the way in. Logan didn't waist anytime in telling me to move'

"Damn Logan you still so tight." I said

"GOD Carlos F-Faster" Logan moaned.

"Logan your r-right making l-love is amazing"

"Carlos I'm so close"  
>"Scream for me baby"<p>

"CARLOS!" Logan screamed as he came.

"LOGAN!" I screamed as I came inside Logan painting his insides white.

"I love you Logan"  
>"I love you too Carlos"<p>

I collapsed on top of Logan laying in his cum. I was getting sticky but I didn't care I was tired. I pulled out of Logan and got out of bed to clean us up. I got a rage but Logan stopped me.

"Let's take a shower together instead."  
>"Mmmm that sounds nice"<p>

We got into the shower and cleaned up but then we gave each other blow jobs.

"Damn Logan you taste so good I could suck you all night" I said

"Same here"

When we were done with out shower we got out and dried off and then we put the towels around us and left the bathroom. Once we left the bathroom James and Kendall walked in the front door.

"Ummm were you both in the bathroom together?" Kendall asked

"Y-Yeah" Logan said

"We were taking a shower, we were kinda…sticky" I said

"Your just glad Mamma Knight took Katie out and we were the ones that caught you" James said

"Well we are going to go get dressed" I said

Logan and I walked to his room and we got dressed. Since I was in Logan's room I just borrowed a shirt and sweats from Logan. We made out in the bed for a while then James and Kendall walked in.

"Are you sleeping in here" Kendall asked

"Yeah is that ok?" I said

"Yeah ill just lay in your bed tonight" Kendall said and then he got PJ's and went into James room to sleep. I think Kendall realized that Logan and I are together so that is why he didn't care,

"Logan I am so glad that we are together now. I'm not just saying that because we were each others first but because you are amazing and I love you Logie, so much"  
>"I love you too Carlos but I wouldn't of wanted anyone else to be my first. I'm glad it was you that I fell in love with"<p>

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you" Logan smiled and then kissed me.

"Let's get some sleep. You were me out" I said chuckling.

"Good night Carlos I love you"

"Good night Logan I love you too:  
>Logan and I cuddled together and fell asleep.<p>

**I hope you like this story…I'm thinking about making it an M-Preg. What do you think? Sorry about the lack of Kendall and James in this story but I want it to be mainly Cargan. Let me know what you think about the story. Should I add Kames or should they be with other people? Please read and review.**


End file.
